


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Jealousy, Songfic, advent calendar of fics, friendships, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight, When it’s exactly 12 o'clock, midnight
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 22





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

‘I officially can’t move,’ I said, ‘I’m stuffed.’

‘Nothing like a Christmas day feast to keep you filled to the brim,’ Harry chuckled.

‘Or overflowing if you’re Ron,’ Hermione chuckled as she poked his belly from where she sat beside him on the couch.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ he said outraged. 

‘That you’re like a hoover. Anything left in sight will inevitably get sucked up.’

‘That’s because if you leave anything my mum takes it as a personal slight on her cooking,’ he laughed. 

‘Sorry for keeping you too full Ronald Weasley,’ came a voice from behind us. We turned our heads to see Molly standing by the door with her arms folded across her chest watching us all with a look that only a mother can muster.

‘Mum, I, I, I wasn’t saying-’ Ron said in a fluster but Molly shook her head. 

‘Since you are kept full why don’t you come and show your appreciation for being so fortunate by helping your mother tidy up,’ she said. Ron nodded meekly and slipped off of the couch and out to where Molly was standing. They disappeared towards the kitchen and Hermione’s gaze followed them. 

‘I should go and help,’ she said, ‘it was me making fun of him.’

‘I’m sure Molly understands,’ I said but she merely shook her head and shouted after Ron before dashing out and following them. 

Harry and I were left alone. I had been sitting on the armchair next to the sofa and he had been perched on the floor as neither of us wanted to sit with the couple who were cuddled up together. I smiled at him as I nodded towards the sofa as if he hadn’t thought of moving. He pushed himself up back onto the couch and I followed him so I wasn’t sitting on my own. 

‘Thank god for that. My bum had gone numb,’ he chuckled. 

‘You should’ve said. I would have swapped with you,’ I said. He smiled at me and I felt my heart thud a bit harder. His jet black hair was sticking up all over the place because he had been wearing a Christmas cracker hat most of the day. His green eyes sparkled with the reflection of the fire as it was the only source of light in the room. 

We were quiet for a minute. There was only the crackle of the fire and the faint sounds of Molly’s radio from somewhere in the house. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Not at all. In fact, Harry was probably the only person in the world I felt comfortable to just be with. And he seemed to be the same with me. 

‘So…um,’ he started unsurely. 

‘So,’ I replied. He seemed nervous and I didn’t know why.

‘Have you had a good Christmas?’ he said.

‘Harry, you’ve been with me all day,’ I chuckled.

‘Oh yeah,’ he chuckled, ‘I suppose.’

‘I have enjoyed it though. Molly always puts on a good spread,’ I said. 

‘Agreed. Though I’m glad we don’t have to clean up like Ron does.’

‘She’d never let you do that. You’re the chosen one,’ I giggled and he shoved my shoulder. I shoved him back playfully. 

‘The chosen one still has to do the washing up,’ he said. 

‘So he should,’ I agreed. 

We fell silent again once more and Harry shifted in his seat. I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t know why any awkwardness had descended on us. I noticed a flyer for the New Year’s Eve ball they were throwing at Hogwarts lying on the coffee table under a plate and I grabbed it just so I would have something to talk about. I scanned it quickly before I said, ‘have you seen this?’

‘What is it?’ he said peering over my shoulder though he seemed to be thankful I had found something to talk about. 

‘A flyer for the ball thing they’re throwing at school,’ I said. 

‘Oh yeah, I have,’ he said, ‘Ron and I were talking about it before.’

‘Oh really,’ I asked. As my mind picked that sentence apart I realised what that meant. Harry and Ron were talking about going to a ball. Which meant they intended to go. Which meant they were probably talking about dates. I frowned. I had a huge crush on Harry and the idea of him going to the ball with someone else upset me. He would, of course, have many options, He was one of the most eligible boys in the year though I was sure he already had eyes for someone. I bet my life it was Cho Chang.

‘Are you going?’ he asked and I shook my head. 

‘No.’

‘Why not? It might be a laugh,’ he reasoned. 

‘Everyone at school flocking back just to prove that they can have a date for some ball. No thanks,’ I said. I knew I sounded ridiculous but I couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth. Harry looked at me with slight shock. 

‘Oh,’ he said, ‘I just thought that it might be alright. Ron and Hermione are going.’

‘I didn’t mean to cause any offence. It’s just not for me…’ I said.

‘Yeah, I get that,’ he said. 

‘I’m sure it’ll be good. Ron, Hermione, Cho and you will have a whale of a time,’ I said getting up and walking towards the fire. I grabbed a poker and started trying to stoke the flame hoping Harry would change the subject. 

‘Wait, you think I’m going with Cho?’ he said. When I turned around he stood up watching me with a muddled expression. His brow furrowed together which made his glasses slip from the bridge of his nose. He pushed them back and then flicked the hair out of his eyes which made my heart flutter. He looked gorgeous in this firelight. 

‘Of course,’ I said, ‘why wouldn’t you be?’ 

‘Well, I don’t like Cho. Well I like her…but as a friend nothing more so…’

‘Oh, I just thought you had a crush on her… I mean you get all flustered when she comes around.’

‘Because she flirts with me,’ he said outright.

‘What a shame. A beautiful girl flirts with you,’ I said sarcastically. 

‘I’m sorry but what is your problem?’ he said, ‘you don’t even want to go to this thing. Why would you care if I went with Cho? Or anyone for that matter?’

‘I don’t,’ I lied, ‘go with who you want to.’ 

‘Well I can’t can I,’ he said. His voice was raised now as was mine. 

‘And why not?’ I scoffed. 

‘Because you don’t want to go!’ he said. His voice was alost shouting and I could see his jaw set as he realised what he had said. As the words hit me I had to take a moment to realise what he meant.

‘Wait…you want to go with me?’ I asked. 

‘Yeah,’ he said hesitantly, ‘though you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought you might want-’

‘Look if you had just said you wanted a mate to go with I would have agreed,’ I said, ‘and I wouldn’t have called it stupid if I had known.’

‘I didn’t want you to go with me just as a friend.’

‘What?’

‘Does it need spelling out? I like you Y/N. The reason I asked if you were going was to see if I even had a shot. Then you got all defensive and basically made me sound stupid for going.’

‘Because I thought you would be going with Cho. I didn’t want to seem excited only for you to be going with someone else.’

‘So we both thought that the other would have extravagant dates huh?’ he chuckled coming towards me. His hands reached out and pulled my hips towards him which made me smile. 

‘And instead we’re just two big losers stuck with each other,’ I chuckled. 

‘I wouldn’t want it any other way,’ he said, leaning to give me a peck on the cheek. 


End file.
